Cellphone
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Si Sakuno ay na-inlove sa kanyang textmate na si Yukimura Seiichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Cellphone**

By: MoonlightAkatsuki29

Disclaimer: Hinding hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis lalong-lalo na ang mga characters!

A/N: Well, actually hindi dapat ako maggagawa ng kwento ngayon pero dahil wala akong magawa, eh di maggagawa na lang ako ng kwento para hindi ako maboring masyado. Wahahaha! Pasensya na. Magulo lang talaga ang isipan ko ngayon eh. Bakit pa kasi siya sumisingit sa mga iniisip ko eh hindi naman talaga dapat siya kasama sa mga iniisip ko at tska bakit ako naghihintay ng text nya na hindi ko naman alam kung talagang magtetext sakin yun eh ilang araw na kaming hindi nagkakatext? Oh siya! Masyado na akong nagiging madaldal. Ang kwentong ito ay pinagtatambalan ni Ryuuzaki Sakuno at…at…hmmmm…sino kaya? Hmmm… Si… Ay naku! Wala akong maisip kung sino ang ipapartner ko kay Sakuno-chan. Well, eto na lang ang kwento.

**Chapter One**

/ Entry One

* * *

Dear Diary,

Bakit ganun? Hindi ko siya matanggal sa isipan ko. Kahit sa text lang kami nagkakilala, hindi ko mabura ang mga text nya. Hindi kaya siguro…mahal ko na siya? O_O Hindi pwede yun!

Well, hindi ko naman maitatanggi na may crush ako sa kanya kasi halatang-halata naman kapag nasa school ako na lagi na lang siya ang bukambibig ko.

Hayysss! Buhay nga naman oh! Parang life lang!

-Ryuuzaki Sakuno

* * *

**Sakuno's Point of View**

Habang papasok na ako papuntang school, nakita ko ang bestfriend ko, si Osakada Tomoka. Si Osakada Tomoka nga pala ay kaklase ko at bestfriend ko. Well, kapag lagi ko siyang kasama, nasasanay na ako na hindi lagi tahimik ang mundo kahit ganoon ang nangyayari sa akin araw-araw, ma-i-co-consider ko din naman siyang real bestfriend dahil lagi siyang nakasuporta sa akin at lagi siyang nasa tabi ko kapag may problema ako, hanggang sa dumating ang araw na hindi ko inaasahan na ma-i-inlove ako sa textmate ko na si Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi. Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang pangalan ng taong nagpatibok ng aking puso.

"Sakuno!" ang sigaw sa akin ni Tomoka.

"Good morning, Tomoka." Sabay ngiti ko sa kanya.

"Aba! Parang good mood ngayon ang bestfriend ko ah! May nangyari ba na hindi ko alam?" tiningnan ako ni Tomoka ng maigi na ikinakaba ko.

"A-ah! Wala ha!" nauutal kong sinabi kay Tomoka.

"Hmm… Hindi ako maaaring magkamali. Siguro nakatext mo nanaman si Seiichi kagabi noh?" isang nakakapangilabot na ngiti ang nakapaskil sa mukha ni Tomoka.

"Uhmm… Parang ganoon na nga. Hehe…" isang pilit na tawa ang naipakita ko kay Tomoka na sana ay hindi niya mahalata na ito ay pilit lamang.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh! Hay naku! Pero kamusta na nga pala kayo ni Seiichi ha?" ang tanong sa akin ni Tomoka.

"Anong kayo? Wala namang kami ah! Magkaibigan lang naman kami ni Seiichi. Hanggang kaibigan lang kami." pagtatanggi ko kay Tomoka.

"Owws! Talaga lang ha?! Patingin nga ng cellphone mo!" sabay hablot sa cellphone ko na hawak ko.

"Ano ba, Tomoka?! Ibalik mo sa akin yang cellphone ko! Akin na!" tumatalon-talon akong pilit na kinukuha ang cellphone ko kay Tomoka na itinataas pang lalo para hindi ko maabot. Pagkatapos niyang magbasa ng mga text messages sa inbox ko ay ibinalik na niya ang cellphone ko.

"Wala daw na kayo… Eh ano ung nabasa ko ha?! Ano yung 'Matulog ka ng maaga ha… Wag kang masyadong magpupuyat… Ayoko ng masyado kang napupuyat… Masama yun para sa katawan mo.'" nagtatanong sa akin na sabi ni Tomoka habang nakapameywang.

"Hai naku, Tomoka! Concern lang naman sa akin yung tao eh! Ano ba ang masama kung maging concern yung tao ha?" sabi ko kay Tomoka na may pasigaw.

"Concern lang daw… Ewan ko! Pumunta na nga tayo sa classroom. Baka ma-late pa tayo." sabi sa akin ni Tomoka habang hila-hila niya ang kamay ko papuntang classroom.

Pagkadating sa classroom, lumapit sa akin si Mizuki. Si Kazuma Mizuki ay bestfriend ko rin. Siya ay hindi naman masyadong maingay na katulad ni Tomoka pero kapag nagkukwento na siya tungkol sa boyfriend niya ay nagiging maingay na din siya katulad ni Tomoka. Madalas naming mapag-usapan ang boyfriend ni Mizuki na taga-Hyoutei Academy. Lagi kasi silang nag-aaway ng kanyang boyfriend na si Oshitari Yuushi pero nagkakaayos naman sila kaagad dahil sa pagiging pagka-romantiko ni Yuushi kay Mizuki. Well, balik tayo kung bakit lumapit sa akin si Mizuki. Alam ko na siguro kung bakit lumapit sa akin ngayon si Mizuki. Nag-away nanaman sila siguro ng kanyang boyfriend. Hay naku! Kaya ayoko muna ng commitment ngayon eh! Lagi na lang L.Q eh! Wala nang katapusan na L.Q itong sina Mizuki at Yuushi! Bahala na nga si Batman.

"Sakuno." tawag sa akin ni Mizuki.

"Oh, bakit? May nangyari nanaman ba sa inyo ni Yuushi?" tanong ko kay Mizuki.

"Ah, wala." ang sabi sa akin ni Mizuki.

"Oh eh ano?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ah, eh, ah, kasi…" hindi mapakali na sabi sa akin ni Mizuki.

"Kasi ano?" tanong ko ulit sa kanya.

"Kasi…" nahihiyang paliwanag sa akin ni Mizuki na hindi ko alam kung talagang paliwanag na yun.

"Kasi nga ano?" tanong ko nanaman ulit sa kanya.

"Kasi… Inaaya ako ni Yuushi sa isang date." Paliwanag sa akin ni Mizuki.

"Ah, akala ko naman kung—ano?! Date ba kamo?!" nagulat kong napasigaw ng kaunti na nasabi kay Mizuki.

"Wag ka naming masyadong maingay, Sakuno!" medyo pasigaw na sabi sa akin ni Mizuki. Talagang hindi ako makapaniwala na inaya ni Yuushi si Mizuki na makipagdate. Dati naman kasi wala sa isipan nila yun eh. Pero mas ayos na yung ganoon para naman magkaroon naman sila ng closeness kasi lagi na lang sila nag-aaway.

"Talagang hindi ako makapaniwala na inaya ka ni Yuushi sa isang date." sabi ko kay Mizuki na kalahating-ewan at kalahating-ayos.

"Ako nga rin eh. Kinakabahan nga ako sa mangyayari sa amin kapag nasa date na kami." sabi sa akin ni Mizuki.

"Eh? Bakit ka naman kakabahan? Nandito naman kami ni Tomoka para i-cheer up ka." Sabi ko naman kay Mizuki.

"Talaga? Maraming salamat talaga at naging bestfriends ko kayo ni Tomoka." Sabi sa akin ni Mizuki habang hawak-hawak niya ang dalawa kong kamay.

"Walang anuman yun. Talagang ganyan ang magkakaibigan, lagi nagdadamayan at nagtutulungan sa lahat ng oras." sabi ko kay Mizuki nang nakangiti. Pagkatapos ng usapan na iyon ay nagsimula na ang klase.

Habang Math Class namin, nasa ibang mundo ang utak ko. Nakita ako ng teacher namin na hindi nakikinig sa mga lessons. Kaya naman natawag ako ng teacher namin para sagutan ang problem na nakasulat sa blackboard. Eto yung problem:

* * *

_A box is 19 cm. long and 14 cm. wide. The height is 6 cm. What is its volume?_

* * *

Eto namang si ako, pinatayo na sa unahan para i-solve ang problem. Buti na lang at madali lang yung problem. Eto yung sagot ko:

_V= lwh_

_= (19)(14)(6) cm._

_= (19)(84) cm._

_= 1596 cm.³_

"Take your sit, Ms. Ryuuzaki." sabi sa akin ng Math teacher namin. Nakahinga naman ako ng maluwag dahil doon. Pagkatapos iapaliwanag ng teacher naming yung sinagutan kong problem ay nag-ring na ang bell.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing. Kriiiiiiiiiing._

Haay! Sa wakas! Break time na.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cellphone**

By: MoonlightAkatsuki29

Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis! Hindi ko rin pag-aari ang mga characters maliban kay Kazuma Mizuki at ang plot.

* * *

_- flashback from the first chapter! -_

"_Take your sit, Ms. Ryuuzaki." sabi sa akin ng Math teacher namin. Nakahinga naman ako ng maluwag dahil doon. Pagkatapos ipaliwanag ng teacher naming yung sinagutan kong problem ay nag-ring na ang bell._

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing. Kriiiiiiiiiing._

_Haay! Sa wakas! Break time na._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Tiningnan ko muna ang cellphone ko kung may nag-text. Laking tuwa ko nang may nakita akong text galing kay Seiichi. Well, bakit ba ako natutuwa kapag nakakatanggap ako ng text galling sa kanya? Hindi ba ito yung sinasabi nilang _LOVE_? Sabi nila kapag namimiss mo ang isang taong nakasanayan mo ng katext ng walang dahilan at kapag hindi ito nagtetext o nagpaparamdam sa iyo at kapag sinasabi mo sa sarili mo na sayang lang ang load mo dahil hindi nagtext yung nakasanayan mong katext, ibig sabihin daw may crush ka daw o mahal mo na nga ung katext mo! (A/N: Well, ang korni noh? Pero hindi ko maitatanggi na talagang ganyan ako kapag hindi siya natetext sa akin ng ilang araw. Masanay na kayo sa akin ha. Masyado talaga akong madaldal eh. Hahaha!:D) Pero sa tingin ko naman ay hanggang magkaibigan lang kami ni Seiichi, kung saka-sakali na magkaroon din sa akin ng crush si Seiichi na alam ko naman na malabong mangyari yun ay ako na ang pinakamasayang tao sa mundo. (A/N: Ang daldal ko talaga eh! Padalawang note ko na ito eh sa chapter na ito. By the way, kung hinahanap nyo si Ryoma sa kwentong ito, ewan ko lang kung mahahanap nyo siya sa kwentong ito. Hindi ko masasabi kung magkakaroon ng role sa kwentong ito si Ryoma eh. Pero sinasabi ko na sa inyo, huwag ninyong asahan na magkakaroon ng role si Ryoma sa kwentong ito at kung mayroon man, nakiki-eksena lang siya. Maliwanag na ba? Haha! Pasensya na ha!) Binasa ko na yung text ni Seiichi sa akin.

* * *

_From: Yukimura Seiichi_

_Hi Sakuno! Kumain ka ba ng breakfast mo? Dapat kumain ka ha, kasi sabi nila ang breakfast daw ang pinakamahalaga kaysa sa lunch at dinner. Just text me back if it is already your break time. (^_^)_

_Sent: 17-Aug-2012 07:30:18 a.m._

* * *

Muntikan na akong mapasigaw sa kilig. Buti na lang at bigla kong natakpan ng kamay ko ang bibig ko. Bigla akong nakita nina Mizuki at Tomoka na kinikilig. Lumapit sila sa akin at tiningnan ng nakaka-ewan na tingin at dahil dun kinabahan na ako. Alam ko na ang susunod na mangyayari. Hindi nila ako tatantanan hangga't hindi ko sinasabi sa kanila kung bakit ako kinilig.

"Sakuno!" tawag sa akin nina Tomoka at Mizuki.

'_Patay! Nandyan na sila! Ano na ang sasabihin ko sa kanila na dahilan? Paano na ito ngayon? Ano na ang gagawin ko? Kung tumakas na kaya ako? Ay! Hindi! Hindi! Baka habulin lang nila ako. Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko! Bahala na si Batman!' ang sabi ng kaloob-looban ko na hindi ko alam kung kakabahan ba ako o hindi._

"Ano yun?" malumanay na tanong ko sa kanilang dalawa na kung makatingin sa akin ay parang bibitayin na ako.

"Ahem! Ahem! Bakit ka kinikilig ha? Anong meron? Patingin nga ng cellphone mo!" sabi sa akin ni Tomoka.

"Ayoko!" sabay takbo palabas ng room.

"Sakuno! Bumalik ka dito! Patingin ako ng cellphone mo!" sigaw sa akin ni Mizuki habang hinahabol ako.

*beeeeeep!*

Napatigil ako at sina Tomoka noong marinig naming ung *beep* na hindi namin alam kung saan nanggaling yun. Hinanap namin kung saan nanggaling yun. Noong makita namin kung saan yun nanggaling, saka lang naming natandaan kung bakit may *beep* na tumunog. Patay! Pumunta agad kami sa office ng disciplinary teacher. Matapos kaming tanungin ay bumalik na kami sa aming classroom. Buti na lang at hindi pa nagsisimula magklase. Tinext ko si Seiichi.

* * *

_To: Yukimura Seiichi_

_Pasensya na kung ngayon lang ako nakapag-reply. May nangyari kasi na hindi dapat mangyari eh. Mamaya na lang tayo mag-text-text. May klase pa kasi kami._

_Sent: 17-Aug-2012 9:25:29 a.m._

* * *

Pagkaraan ng dalawang minuto, nakatanggap ako ng text galing sa kanya.

* * *

_From: Yukimura Seiichi_

_Ayos lang. Nakakain ka na ba? Kumain ka na. Malapit na siguro magsimula ang klase nyo. Mamayang tanghali na lang ulit kita i-te-text. May klase din kasi kami. Bye! (^_^)_

_Sent: 17-Aug-2012 9:27:10 a.m._

* * *

Pagkatapos kong matanggap ang kanyang text ay dumating na ang aming teacher.

* * *

**Lunch Break.**

* * *

Lunch break na namin. Sa wakas! Kaninang-kanina ko pa hinihintay na mag-lunch break eh. Nagpunta na kami nina Tomoka at Mizuki sa canteen para kumain ng aming tanghalian pero punong-puno ang canteen ng mga estudyante kaya nagpunta kami sa isang liblib na lugar para kumain. Nang papunta na kami sa aming pupuntahan, nakita namin sina Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Momo-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai at Fuji-sempai sa ilalim ng isang puno na sabay-sabay silang nanananghalian. Bigla kaming tinawag ni Momo-sempai.

"Ryuuzaki-chan! Osakada-chan! Kazuma-chan!" tawag sa amin ni Momo-sempai.

Lumapit kami sa kanila dala-dala ang aming pagkain.

"Sabay na kayo sa amin sa pagkain." ang sabi sa amin ni Fuji-sempai.

Pagkaupo namin…

"Salamat sa pagkain!" sabay-sabay naming sabi at sinimulan na naming kainin ang aming tanghalian.

Habang kami ay nakain, bilang nagvibrate ang cellphone ko. Pagkatingin ko sa cellphone ko, binasa ko na kaagad ang text. Galing ito kay Seiichi.

* * *

_From: Yukimura Seiichi_

_Magandang tanghali. Nakakain ka na ba ng tanghalian mo? Huwag kang magpapalipas ha. (^_^)_

_Sent: 17-Aug-2012 12:16:56 p.m._

* * *

Biglang nagsalita sina Mizuki at Tomoka.

"Ka-text nanaman si Seiichi." Sabay nilang sabi.

"Saa, kamusta na kayo ni Yukimura-san?" tanong sa akin ni Fuji-sempai.

"Fuji-sempai! Wala namang kami eh!" pagtatanggi ko kay Fuji-sempai. Biglang nag-ring ang cellphone ko. Tumatawag si Seiichi sa akin!

(Ringing tone: I'm all about you by Aaron Carter.)

_*There's somethin' that__  
__I've got to say__  
__You're always with me__  
__Even though, you're far away__  
__Talkin' to you on my cell__  
__Just the sound of your voice__  
__Makes my heart melt__  
__Oh girl, well it's true~*_

Nag-excuse ako sa kanila para sagutin ang tawag na galing kay Seiichi.

Sakuno: Hello?

Seiichi: Hello, Sakuno. Kumain ka na ba ng lunch mo?

Sakuno: Ah, oo. Kumain na ako. Kasabay ko sina Fuji-sempai at sina Tomoka sa pagkain. Ikaw ba kumain na?

Seiichi: Hindi pa eh.

Sakuno: Kumain ka na. Baka malipasan ka ng gutom sa lagay na yan eh.

Seiichi: Okay, sige, kakain na ako. Teka, matanong ko lang. May libreng oras ka ba mamaya pagka-awas mo?

Sakuno: Mayroon. Bakit?

Seiichi: Gusto ko sanang imbitahan kang lumabas saglit. Pwede ba?

'_Haaaaaaaaaaaa?! Lumabas?! Yung parang date yung ganoon? Teka! Teka! Date agad-agad? Teka… bakit ba nag-iisip kaagad ako na date yun eh ang sabi lalabas lang ng saglit. Eh hindi naman date yun eh! Napaka-assuming mo talaga, Sakuno! Napaka-assuming!'_

Seiichi: Sakuno? Ui, Sakuno. Nandyan ka pa ba?

Sakuno: A-ah! O-oo. Nandito pa ako.

'_Haysss! Bakit ako na-uutal? Ano ba ang nangyayari sa akin?'_

Seiichi: So, ano? Payag ka ba?

Sakuno: Ah, oo, sige.

Seiichi: Sige ha. I'll pick you up after your classes. I'll wait you at your school gate. Bye!

Sakuno: B-bye.

*toot* *toot* *toot*

Binaba na nya. Bumalik na ulit ako kina Tomoka. Inasar nanaman nila ako.

"Si Seiichi yun noh?!" sabi sa akin ni Tomoka.

"A-ah. O-oo." nauutal nanaman na sabi ko kay Tomoka.

"Sabi mo walang kayo. Eh bakit siya natawag kung walang kayo?" tanong sa akin ni Momo-sempai.

"Siguro secret relationship ang meron sila, nyah~." ang sabi ni Kikumaru-sempai.

"Congrats sa inyo." sabi naman ni Kaidoh-sempai.

"Dapat hindi ka na naglilihim sa amin, Ryuuzaki-chan." ang sabi naman ni Oishi-sempai.

"Wala naman talagang kami eh!" pasigaw na pagtatanggi ko sa kanila.

"Wag ka nang tumanggi, Ryuuzaki-chan. Natuklasan na namin ang sikreto nyo." Sabi sa akin ni Fuji-sempai ng nakangiti.

'_Hayyy! Ano ba ang gagawin ko para maniwala sila na hindi kami mag-boyfriend-girlfriend ni Seiichi? Paano na kapag nakita nila ako mamaya na kasama si Seiichi? Eh di lalong lalala ang sitwasyon? Bahala na si Batman!'_

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cellphone**

by: MoonlightAkatsuki29

Disclaimer: Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis at ang mga characters maliban kay Kazuma Mizuki at ang plot, ok? Thanks for understanding!

* * *

_- flashback from chapter two! -_

_"Si Seiichi yun noh?!" sabi sa akin ni Tomoka._

_"A-ah. O-oo." nauutal nanaman na sabi ko kay Tomoka._

_"Sabi mo walang kayo. Eh bakit siya natawag kung walang kayo?" tanong sa akin ni Momo-sempai._

_"Siguro secret relationship ang meron sila, nyah~." ang sabi ni Kikumaru-sempai._

_"Congrats sa inyo." sabi naman ni Kaidoh-sempai._

_"Dapat hindi ka na naglilihim sa amin, Ryuuzaki-chan." ang sabi naman ni Oishi-sempai._

_"Wala naman talagang kami eh!" pasigaw na pagtatanggi ko sa kanila._

_"Wag ka nang tumanggi, Ryuuzaki-chan. Natuklasan na namin ang sikreto nyo." Sabi sa akin ni Fuji-sempai ng nakangiti._

_'Hayyy! Ano ba ang gagawin ko para maniwala sila na hindi kami mag-boyfriend-girlfriend ni Seiichi? Paano na kapag nakita nila ako mamaya na kasama si Seiichi? Eh di lalong lalala ang sitwasyon? Bahala na si Batman!'_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Seiichi's Point of View**

Pagkababa na pagkababa ko ng tawag, pumunta na ako sa table namin sa canteen kung saan nandoon na ang mga Regulars ng Rikkaidai Tennis Team. Pagkadating ko sa table namin...

"Buchou! Tinawagan mo si Sakuno, noh?" tanong sa akin ni Akaya.

"Oo. Bakit? May problema ba kung tatawagan ko si Sakuno?" tanong ko kay Akaya.

"Wala naman, Pero isang tanong, isang sagot, Buchuo. Kayo ba?"

"Syempre..."

"Wow! Kayo pala ha!" gulat na gulat na sabi ni Akaya.

"Hindi pa naman ako tapos magsalita eh. Syempre hindi. Magkaibigan lang kami ni Sakuno."

"Tssssss. Akala ko kayo na eh." disappointed na sabi ni Akaya.

"Akala mo lang yun." sabay tawa ko.

"Yukimura." tawag sa akin ni Genichirou.

"Oh, bakit?" nagtatakang tanong ko sa kanya.

"Hindi ka pa ba kakain? Baka magalit si Sakuno kapag nalaman nya na hindi ka kumain ng tanghalian mo." sabi nya sa akin habang sumusubo ng kanyang pagkain.

May sasabihin pa ako kay Genichirou ngbiglang nag-ring ang cellphone ko. May tumatawag.

Ringing tone: Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls.

_*Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow~*_

Tiningnan ko muna kung sino yung tumatawag. Laking gulat ko ng si Sakuno yun tumatawag. Napaisip tuloy ako.

_'Bakit kaya napatawag si Sakuno?'_

_*I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, Be your fling  
Baby, I will be your everything~*_

Patuloy pa rin sa pag-ring yung cellphone ko. Biglang sumigaw si Niou.

"Buchou! Sagutin mo na yang tawag! Baka magalit si Sakuno kapag hindi mo sinagot ang tawag nya!" sigaw sa akin ni Niou.

_'Teka... paano nalaman ni Masaharu na si Sakuno ang tumatawag? Siguro sinabi ni Renji kay Masaharu.'_

Then sinagot ko yung tawag.

Me: Hello?

Sakuno: Hello, Seiichi... uhm... may sasabihin lang sana ako sa iyo.

'Ang lumanay nya talaga magsalita.'

Sakuno: Uhm... Seiichi? Seiichi? Nandyan ka pa ba?

Me: A-ah. Oo. Ano nga pala yung sasabihin mo?

'Ano ba yan! Kung ano-ano iniisip ko!'

Sakuno: Uhm... gusto ko sanang sabihin na... aaaaaahhh!

Me: Sakuno? Anong nangyayari dyan?

Osakada at Kazuma: Gusto nya sabihin na may crush sya sa'yo!

Me: ...

Sakuno: Seiichi, pasensya na ha. Bigla kasing kinuha nina Tomoka at Mizuki yung cellphone ko.

Me: *blushes* Uhm... S-sakuno... T-t-totoo b-ba yung si-sinabi nina Osakada at Kazuma?

'Totoo kaya yun? Bakit ako nauutal?! Sabihin nyo?! Anong meron?! At bakit ako nag-ba-blush?! Itago mo yan, Yukimura Seiichi! Makikita ng mga Regulars mo na nag-ba-blush ka at totorturin ka nila mamaya ng mga tanong at pang-aasar kapag nakita nila na nag-ba-blush ka!'

Sakuno: H-h-h-h-ha?! Anong s-s-sinabi n-nila?

Me: Ahm.. ano... sabi nila... may csdfgdf ka daw sakin.

Sakuno: Ha? Ano?

Me: A-ah! Wala! Sige! Ibababa ko na! Bye!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Totoo kaya yun? Sana totoo yun! Kasi may crush din ako kay Sakuno! Sana hindi nakita ng mga Regulars ko na nag-ba-blush pala ang kanilang captain, aasarin nila ako kapag nakita nilang nag-ba-blush ang kanilang captain. Magkikita pa nga pala kami ni Sakuno mamayang awasan. Sigurado makikita ako ng mga Seigaku. Baka asarin din nila si Sakuno. Teka... paano si Echizen?

-Yukimura Seiichi

* * *

_(A/N: Author's Note! Kung nagtataka kayo kung bakit may diary si Seiichi, ewan ko. Napagtripan ko lang na may diary si Seiichi eh. Yaan nyo na. Ito ang gusto ng author eh. Pagbigyan nyo na lang. Tenks!)_

Pagkabalik ko sa upuan ko, hindi ako kumain. Kinuha ko yung cellphone ko na nasa bulsa ko at nagsoundtrip.

Now Playing: Walang Iba by Ezra Band.

"Ikaw lang ang gusto kong makapiling sa buong buhay ko~"

"Teka! Ano ang nangyayari kay Buchou?! Anong meron at kumakanta sya?!" tanong ni Marui habang nakatayo at nag-pa-panic.

Patuloy pa rin ako sa pagkanta ng biglang higitin ni Genichirou yung mga earphones na nakalagay sa mga tenga ko.

"Oh, Genichirou, bakit mo tinanggal yung mga earphones?" nagtatakang tanong ko a kanila.

"99.99% na in love si Buchou at 0.01% na trip nya lang na mag-soundtrip." pagkasabi na pagkasabi ni Renji ng mga salitang yun, napatingin ako bigla sa kanila at nakatingin din naman sila sa akin kaso nakakatakot eh. Nakangiti sila. Yung nakakatakot na ngiti.

"Masama bang mainlove ako sa isang babae?" tanong ko sa kanila.

Nagkatinginan sila sabay biglang...

"Naks naman! Si Buchou, inlove na!"

"Sabi na nga ba eh! Inlove na si Buchou kay Sakuno!"

"Ang swerte naman ni Sakuno kay Buchou!"

"Hep! Hep! Hep! May sinabi ba ako na si Sakuno yung babae?" anong ko sa kanila at bigla naman silang tumahimik.

"Wala..." sabay-sabay nilang malungkot na sagot sa akin.

"Wala naman pala eh. Kaya wag kayong magsasalita ng pangalan kung hindi naman sigurado na siya yun." sabi ko sa kanila.

"Pero..." sabay biglang sabi ni Akaya.

"Pero?" ang tanong ko naman sa kanya.

"Pero may crush ka naman kay Sakuno eh!" sigaw na sabi ni Akaya.

Lahat sila tumingin sa akin ng masama. Yung hindi naman na may gagawing masama. Yung para bang mangingilatis sila. Kung na-iimagine nyo, yeah. Like that. It makes me shivers.

"Oy! Yang mga tingin nyo na yan, ha! Tigilan nyo ako kung ayaw nyong magkaroon ng madugong parusa bukas sa practice." sabi ko sa kanila. Pero parang hindi tumalab yung pananakot ko sa kanila. Ang samaaaaaaaa talaga ng tingin nila sa akin. Mangangain ba sila? Parang. Ewan. Biglang tumayo si Akaya na nakaupo. Alangan namang nakahiga. Pumunta sya sa likuran ko pati si Niou. Nakuuuu! Ayokong matorture ng mga tanong at pang-asar ng wala sa oras! Bahala na si Batman!

To be continued.

**A/N: Yeah! Sorry sa matagal na paghihintay nitong chapter na ito! Sana magustuhan nyo ang chapter na ito. Salamat sa mga nag-review. I've appreciated it so much. Pinalitan ko na po yung title nitong kwentong ito kasi hindi appropriate yung last title nito sa kwento. Maraming maraming salamat! Read and Review!**


End file.
